Child Prodigy
The power to master one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. Opposite to Old Prime. Also Called *Genius Child *Gifted Child *Wonder Child/Wunderkind *Wakadaisho (若大将) Capabilities Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. Applications *Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Condition *Tactical Analysis *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Age Aspect Manifestation *Aging Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Energy *Old Prime *Semi-Immortality Limitations *Abusive or neglectful parents may use the child's gifts for their own desires. *Major stress placed upon the gifted child could cause apathetic and unstable mindset. *One may be seen as unnatural and maybe even a monster. *Others may be competitive against the child. *Others may not take the child seriously. *The child may want an ordinary childhood and to be treated like an ordinary child rather than a genius and/or a hero. *Unusual talent and potential does not make up for actual experience. *Lack of emotional maturity that comes with age may lead to overconfidence and arrogance among peers. Known Users See Also: Child Prodigy. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Comics The Robin_Legacy.jpg|Robin (DC Comics) is the position of Batman's sidekick and crimefighting partner, a teenage vigilante who patrols Gotham City armed with intensive martial arts abilities and a number of high-tech gadgets.... 379px-Nightwing 0006.jpg|...Richard "Dick" Grayson, the first Robin... JasonTodd Red_Hood_0001.jpg|...Jason Todd, Red Hood... Damian Wayne as Robin.jpg|...Damian Wayne, son of Batman... Lobo.jpg|After mere moments of his birth, Lobo (DC Comics) was a natural born killing machine. Querl Dox, Brainiac 5.jpg|Although the average Coluan has a "10th level" intellect, Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (DC Comics) is a prodigy that comes along once in a millennium due to his 12th level intellect. teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_by_tpollockjr.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), are all highly trained experts in the art of Ninjutsu at the young ages of 15. Kid Bruce Banner.jpg|Even at the young age of 4, Bruce Banner (Marvel Comics) was a intellectually gifted child prodigy. Kid Victor Von Doom.jpg|Victor Von Doom (Marvel Comics) Tony Stark, Iron Man.jpg|Graduating from the MIT with honors at the age of 17, Tony Stark (Marvel Comics) is a mechanical engineering prodigy. Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Henry Pym (Marvel Comics) spent almost his entire childhood creating fantastical and fun inventions. Henry McCoy, the Beast.png|Hank McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) was endowed with an innate superhuman intellect since he could walk. Kid Nate Grey.jpg|Even as a child, Nathaniel "Nate" Grey (Marvel Comics) was one of the most powerful mutants to ever exist. His budding Psionics powers impressing his creator Sinister to the extent he feared him. Cartoons Avatar_Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) became an Airbending Master at age of 12, inventing his own special technique, the Air Scooter. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was described as a child prodigy. Her light blue firebending abilities are only matched by her tactical genius and manipulating abilities. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) has genius intellect, able to build and know how machines work at a young age. File:Cubert_J._Farnsworth.png|Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) is the clone of Hubert J. Farnsworth, and hence, possesses the elder scientist's intellect, without the bouts of senility nor insanity. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented plant pruning and became one of the few who understood the workings of an abacus in-depth. MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle official artwork 2.png|As well being gifted in intelligence, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) possesses hidden potential in the ways of Magic. Flurry Heart ID S6E1.png|Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder (Paw Patrol) may be a 10-year-old boy, but he possess the skills and abilities of a leader, an intellectual and athletic person who is skilled in inventing. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) CodyBTTS.png|Cody Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Starlee Hambrath profil.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Sofia's New Look.png|Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) Mystery_Inc..png|Mystery Inc. (Scooby-Doo) Noodle of the Gorillaz.jpg|Performing a guitar solo that was described as 200 Demons Screaming In Arabic, Noodle (Gorillaz) became the official lead guitarist of the Gorillaz at the mere age of 10. Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Kim_Possible_Navigation.png|Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Clover, Sam and Alex, agents of Whoop.jpg|Clover, Sam and Alex (Totally Spies) Dipper-pines.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-image.jpg|Jing, Nu Hai, Fan Tong and Bao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) KidsNextDoor.jpg|Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door) Movies AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a gifted girl that her schools don't provide her a challenge for her sharp intellect. Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg|Prehistoric Pals (The Land Before Time), young dinosaurs who are brave and experienced for danger and adventure. Hiro_Hamada_Profile.png|Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Fa_Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Literature Kid Giles.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possessed great magical talent as a child. However, these powers diminished as he got older when he starting repressing his talent. When he was resurrected in his twelve year old body, his powers resurfaced. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. Peter_Pan_Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) SoloTwins_EGttF.jpg|The Solo Twins, Jacen and Jaina (Star wars Legends) Anakin Solo.jpg|Anakin Solo (Star Wars Legends) was born with an incredibly powerful connection to the Force. Live Television River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) is a genius and expert in numerous academic and athletic fields. Dean-Winchester.gif|Dean Winchester (Supernatural) Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) Manga/Anime Guts, the Teenage Merc Berserk.jpg|An extremely formidable mercenary and powerful swordsman, Guts (Berserk) was already a veteran of numerous battlefields since the age of 9. Toshiro Hitsugaya.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes and the youngest Soul Reaper to ever reach the rank of captain. Ichigo vs byakuya.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) became a Shingami at age 15, while still a teenager his astounding growth rate allows him to become one of the strongest Shinigami, surpassing even most Shinigami Captains. Kenpachi boy.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) potential as one of the strongest Shinigami was prominent in his boyhood, allowing him to kill hundreds of outlaws… Unohana vs. Child Kenpachi.png|…and defeating captain Retsu Unohana, the supreme master swordswoman, who believed Kenpachi potential was stronger than herself. Prince Akatsuki.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Prince Akatsuki (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest magician in the world. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. Kanzaki Keine.jpg|While still a high-school student, Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the finest doctor in the world. Sanada Masato.jpg|While still a high-school student, Sanada Masato (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most successful entrepreneur in the world. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|While still a high-school student, Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. Sarutobi Shinobu.jpg|Sarutobi Shinobu (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) a highschool student who is also the world's best journalist. Mikogami Tsukasa.jpg|While still a high-school student, Mikogami Tsukasa (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a genius politician who served as the Prime Minister. Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) is a natural-born prodigy among even the Twelve Heavens Blade, being capable of becoming one at the age of ten. It was stated by even his master Lintence that he could break-down and master Kei Techniques after just seeing them performed once. Vandalieu.png|Due to reincarnating and training since birth, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) became strong enough to kill Pure-breed vampires at age 8 and Evil Gods at age 9. Tokitou Muichirou Demon Slayers.PNG|Tokitou Muichirou (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) showed tremendous power from a young age, even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race, breaking all previous records of Saiyan attributes. Broly (Base).png|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) was born with an unbelievable power level, even among Saiyans, which was just a prelude to his true potential. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball Z.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) is a natural prodigy, having been born so powerful that he never had to train a day in his life… Golden Frieza full.png|…and when he did decide to train, he gained power comparable to gods within four months. Trunks and Goten Dragon Ball Z.jpg|Trunks and Son Goten (Dragon Ball Z) Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|Rebecca (Dragonar Academy) is the second youngest Breeder to become a Dragonar. Alchemy By Edward Elric.gif|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), an alchemical prodigy, became a State Alchemist at age 12. GinVolume8.png|Gin (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Mukuro, later Nobume Imai (Gintama) is a masterful assassin even as a child, her skills earned her the position as one of the Three Wings of Naraku, and often called the "Bastard Child of the Death God". Suzaku Himejima_2.jpg|Since childhood, Suzaku Himejima (Highschool DxD) has outstanding talent in the spiritual arts of Shinto Mysticism, having been chosen to be the guardian of the Vermilion Bird at the age of 17. Kid DIO.gif|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Caesar Zeppeli JoJo.png|Being a natural born Ripple/Hamon user through his grandfather's bloodline, Caesar A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) could unconsciously project its power from an early age. Joseph Joestar.png|During his childhood, Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) developed and displayed his ability to use the Ripple/Hamon he inherited from his grandfather and mother. Mannish Boy JoJo.jpg|An evil baby genius, Mannish Boy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is a deadly Stand user of the nightmare wielding, Death 13. Kid Bruno's mindset.gif|Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind) Fugo, the Deadly Storm JoJo.jpg|Born with an IQ of 152, Pannacotta Fugo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind) was considered by many to be a child prodigy, having entered a university to study law at the age of 13. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Possessing one of the world's strongest Stand, Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) wields Star Platinum with the aptitude of a master at the young age of 17. Kyou Kingdom.png|Often described as a child of the war gods, Kyou (Kingdom) was a prodigy in both warfare and strategy from an early age and was considered the deadliest member of the Six Great Generals of Qin despite the being youngest. . Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Due to him being sent to brutal battlefields from a very young age and mowing down countless masses of enemies, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) at age 15 had already killed over 500 opponents. Yo Tan Wa Kingdom.JPG|Becaming the king of the Chouga tribe at a relatively young age, Yo Tan Wa (Kingdom) has done almost the impossible for somebody her age, having conquered over half the Mountain Tribes of Qin and earning the title of Da Shang Zhao. Ei Sei Kingdom.png|From a tender age, Ei Sei (Kingdom) has inherited his grandfather's outstanding political foresight and wisdom. Ou Ki believed Ei Sei is the only King who can unify China. The Young Captains of Qin Kingdom.PNG|Each of the Young Captains of the State of Qin (Kingdom) are considered "monsters" who possess astonishing talent in various fields of warfare such as tactical analysis, opportunity sense, skill adaptation and their own respective fighting styles… Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|…Originally a servant and a slave, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit trained himself in Swordsmanship alongside his fellow servant Hyou and in the course of his life he has defeated far more experience opponents even before becoming a 100-man commander at the age of 14… Ou Hon Kingdom.png|…Ou Hon, the extraordinarily adept leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit and powerful master in the art of Qiang (枪: Spear)… Mou Ten Kingdom.PNG|…Mou Ten, leader of the Gaku Ka Unit, who is stated to be a prodigy even among his own famous Mou Family. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Noted by the elders of the Clan Shiyuu to be the most talented practitioner of the Priestess Dance of her generation and a budding Tactical Genius, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome master swordswoman and tactician at the age of 13. Ka Ryo Ten Kingdom.jpg|Receiving special strategist recognition from the Chief of Military Arts at the age of 14, Ka Ryo Ten (Kingdom) is the skillful tactician and strategist of the Hi Shin Unit. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of The Thunder (Kingdom) Haku Rei of the 10 Bows of China.PNG|Haku Rei of Chu (Kingdom) is the youngest member of the Ten Bows of China, extremely skilled archers throughout the 7 states of China, holding the spot of 3rd at the age of 18. KaollaIntro.jpg|At only 13, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical genius. Sharrkan prodigy swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) was prodigy in swordsmanship, able to defeat multiple strong adult robbers when he was 9 years old. NegiSpringfield.jpg|In addition to his magical aptitude, Negi Springfield's (Mahou Sensei Negima) intelligence is such that he became a homeroom teacher for high school girls at age 10. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is a natural genius, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate and able to surpass even adults in all fields before she was even two years old… Medaka_Baby.png|…and performing such feats as reading every single book in her parents' library in three months before she was even one. Indra's_Loneliness.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was considered to be a prodigy, which led him to accomplish everything without the need for companions. Madara Uchiha, the Tragic Uchiha.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has been known to be a genius even as a child, being one of the first among the Uchiha Clan to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, along with his mastery in Absolute Combat, Weapon Proficiency, and Ocular Techniques. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Sasori (Naruto) was considered as a child prodigy in the art of puppetry, mostly due to his loneliness in lack of parental love motivating his obsession in emotionless puppets. Zabuza Momochi.gif|As a young child who wasn't old enough to be a ninja yet, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) effortlessly slaughtered over 100 Acemedy students without hesitation or pause earning the moniker of a Demon at a young age. Itachi.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) has been heralded as a genius since childhood, as at age 13 he was selected to be a captain of ANBU Black Ops. Mangetsu Hōzuki.png|Reputed as the Second Coming of the Demon, Mangetsu Hōzuki (Naruto) was not only the youngest member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist but also mastered all of their individual swords. Sasuke Uchiha.png|Before leaving the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was hailed as a genius and was one of the most skilled fighters of the village. Boruto_rasengan.jpg|Boruto Uzamaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) not only mastered three nature styles at the age of twelve but was also deemed as a chunin level ninja despite being a genin and well above his class by Kakashi Hatake himself. Sarada Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) was able to master the Uchiha Fire Release at a very young age, inherited her mother intelligence and Chakra Enhanced Strength while also awakened her Sharingan at the age of 11 and inheriting her father's prodigious talent as an Uchiha. Himawari's_Byakugan.png|Himawari Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) not only awakened her Byakugan at a younger age then her mom and aunt, but also mastered use of the gentle fist on her very first try. Rumble Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) had become an outstanding doctor at the age of 15. Kyros_at_Age_15 One Piece.png|Even at the young age of 15, Kyros (One Piece) was already proficient in combat having fought an entire gang by himself and eventually becoming recognized as the strongest gladiator of Dressrossa colosseum at age 24. File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) was a prodigy in the Rokushiki martial arts, he could slay 500 soldiers when he was only thirteen years old. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|At the beginning of his career, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) fought and defeated various powerful pirates of the East Blue, becoming the most the wanted man of its seas at the age of 17, the youngest of the Worst Generation, and one of the strongest pirates of all time, being recognized as a Yonko at the age of 19. Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|Sabo (One Piece) is one of the most powerful fighters of the Revolutionary army and the youngest. Electro Minks.gif|Minks (One Piece) are natural born warriors from birth. Grount.png|Grount (One Piece) is prodigious marine soldier, his great fighting prowess allows him to become a Marine Captain at age 17. File:Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born immensely powerful, able to overpower giants even at the age of 5. Charlotte Katakuri, the Second Son of Charlotte.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is the second strongest member of the Big Mom Pirates, having never lost a single battle since the day he was born, until he finally tasted defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy. Yukari Sendo.jpg|Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) is smart enough to attend high school at age 11. Erina nakiri.jpg|Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki No Soma) is a child prodigy able to speak at infant stage and gifted with unique ability called "Gods Tongue" making her genius in her academy. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Even before becoming the 62nd successor to the Hokuto Shin Ken, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) was already a full-fledged martial arts master by the age of 3. Toki's talent.gif|Originally watching his brother Raoh train daily, Toki (Fist of the North Star) demonstrated his own fighting ability by brutally beating a hunter who killed his pet dog and soon begin training in Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist and was considered by many to be the next successor due his elegent form in the martial art. Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|As a child, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist and decided to join them in the fight to become the successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Juza of the Clouds gif.gif|Juza of the Clouds (Fist of the North Star) was considered the most gifted and powerful of the Nanto Goshasei at a early age. Magi Young Sinbad.jpg|Upon the birth of Sinbad (Magi: Adventure of Sinbad), Magi from all over the world sensed a great power had arrived in the world, referring to it as a "miracle child". Chris.png|Christopher Thorndyke (Sonic X) RakudaiKishinoCavalry24.jpg|As a child, Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) was born with thirty times the amount of magic power as normal Blazers and has the potential to become one of the strongest. Shin Walford80.jpeg|Shin Walford (Kenja No Mago) has tremendous talent in magic since childhood, even surpassing his legendary grandparents in terms of Spell Creation. Video Games Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) was one of the most powerful, most difficult adversary in the entire game despite having been born shortly before the battle. Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) has been a highly skilled and deadly ninja since she was at least 14. Quistis Trepe FF8.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) is a prodigy Blue Mage, becoming a SeeD at age 15, and an instructor by age 18. DOTD Spyro.jpg|Spyro (Spyro) has mastered the four elemental breaths such as fire, electricity, ice and earth, including dragon time when he was a young dragon. Young Link.jpg|In various incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is depicted as a young child who possesses great proficiency in weapons and magic that are beyond that of most warriors. Sunny MG.png|As a result of the Patriots' machinations, Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) is a computer and technical genius. Naoto_Shirogane_render.png|Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) was smart enough to become a full-fledged police detective at age 15. Rebecca Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil), an expert in medicine and chemistry, graduated from college at 18. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) completed a doctorate for genetics at age 15. Arpeggio1.png|During his youth, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects. Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Sonic and his friends (Sonic the Hedeghog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) start demonstrating great combat prowess, as well as full control over both their human... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and squid forms at the age of 14. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), have been talented entertainers since their youths. SakuraSFIV.jpg|Sakura (Street Fighter) has incredible innate fighting skill and potential, able to learn Ryu and Ken's fighting techniques after merely seeing them in action. LS_Seven.png|Nanairo Arshavin/Seven (Sword Art Online) is a genius, graduating from college at age 12 and even earning a PhD. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) learned every psychic power in the camp corriculum, found every collectable item at the camp, cured the psychosis of five individuals, discovered and averted a world domination plan and become the youngest psychonaut in history in 24 hours. Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) is the youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's history. Nero devil stops Vergil and Dante.jpg|Nero's (Devil May Cry) true potential surpassed even his grandfather Sparda as he could match both his father Vergil and uncle Dante in their Sin Devil Trigger without any form of power up. Web Animation RWBY_Ruby_Rose.png|In addition to being an excellent fighter, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is smart and talented enough to have created her own weapon from scratch and attend Beacon Academy two years early. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers